hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shannyn Sossamon
|birthplace = Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |voices = Jade Nguyen |appear = Hitman: Absolution }} 'Shannyn Sossamon ' is the voice actress of Jade Nguyen in the fifth entry of the Hitman series, Hitman: Absolution. She also well known for being an actress, musician and dancer, and has performed in a variety of different mediums throughout her career. Biography Early life Shannon Marie Kahololani Sossamon was born 3rd October 1978 in Honolulu, Hawaii, the daughter of Sherry Sossamon, a nurse, and Todd Lindberg; her mother later re-married Randy Goldstein. She grew up in Reno, Nevada, and attended Galena High School there. She is of French, Hawaiian, Dutch, English, Irish, Filipino and German descent; her maternal grandmother is Hawaiian-Filipino, and her maternal grandfather is English-German. The "y" in her first name was an adolescent alteration in 1995. The day after her high school graduation, Sossamon moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in dance.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0815370/bio Sossamon appeared in television commercials and had DJ gigs in local clubs. In 1999, Sossamon was discovered by casting director Francine Maisler, while assisting a friend DJ at Gwyneth Paltrow's birthday party. Category:Hitman: Absolution Voice Actors Category:Articles revamp Personal life With Dallas Clayton, she has a son, Audio Science Clayton, born on May 29, 2003. Shannyn continues to study acting, music and dance. She also plays drums in a band called Warpaint, with her sister Jennifer Lindberg and two friends Theresa Wayman and Emily Kokal. They plan to release their first EP soon. shannyn-sossamon.com. Notable Roles She starred in the films A Knight's Tale, 40 Days and 40 Nights, Wristcutters: A Love Story, "The Order" and One Missed Call. Sossamon also had a starring role in the CBS's vampire drama, Moonlight. Career Filmography *''A Knight's Tale (film)|A Knight's Tale'' (2001) *''40 Days and 40 Nights'' (2002) *''The Rules of Attraction (film)|The Rules of Attraction'' (2002) *''Wholey Moses'' SHORT(2003) *''The Order (2003 film)|The Order'' (2003) *''Devour'' (2005) *''Chasing Ghosts'' (2005) *''I Hate You'' SHORT (2005) *''Undiscovered'' (2005) *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) *''Wristcutters: A Love Story'' (2006) *''Catacombs (2007 film)|Catacombs'' (2007) *''The Holiday (film)|The Holiday'' (2006) *''One Missed Call (2008 film)|One Missed Call'' (2008) *''The Heavy'' (2008) Television appearances *''Moonlight (TV series)|Moonlight'' as Coraline/Morgan (2007) *''Dirt (TV series)|Dirt'' as Kira Klay (2007) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' - Episode "Doubt" (2004) as Myra Dempsey *''Mr. Show'' - Episode "Flat Top Tony and the Purple Canoes" (1997) *''Mr. Show'' - Episode "Peanut Butter, Eggs, and Dice" (1997) .... Trophy presenter Television commercials *Gap (clothing)|Gap: "Khakis Swing" directed by Matthew Rolston (1998) *Gap Denim: "Scratch" directed by Paul Hunter (2001) *Kmart *Eastman Kodak|Kodak *Oldsmobile *Pepsi Trivia *''Hitman: Absolution'' is the first video game she has provided her voice to. * Sossamon has 3 tattoos, including an S with a flower on her right back shoulder, and an "S" backward on her left shoulder. * She appeared in the music video for the song "Believe" by Cher. External links *Official Website. *Shannyn Sossamon profile on the Internet Movie Database. *Fan Site. Video References Category:Hitman: Absolution Voice Actors Category:Articles revamp